Such control system or apparatus and method provide for controlling operation of a medical system provided with device. For example, depending on an actual or present use situation of the medical device control data are generated and submitted to the medical device which in turn is operated according to the device control data. In a known medical system, a present use situation may be detected by one or more sensors. From sensor signals provided the one or more sensors the device control data may be derived by processing the sensor data representing the sensor signals.
EP 2 190 503 B1 discloses a wearable infusion pump system that includes an activity sensor for monitoring a user's activity while pump system is carried or otherwise worn by the user. The activity sensor detects the user's movement characteristics or the user's physiological parameters, which may be indicative of physical exercise or the like. Employing such a sensor allows to detect the activity level and to adjust a medicine dispensing regimen to the needs of the user accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,879,026 B2 describes an infusion pump system that incorporates an accelerometer or other motion sensor to detect the user's activity level. If the user's activity lever indicates that he or she is exercising or otherwise at an elevated level, the infusion pump device can be configured to automatically adjust the dispensation rate of a medicine such as insulin. Accordingly, an insulin delivery rate can be corrected to account for a user's activity level (e.g. an elevated activity level during exercise or the like) without having to rely on the user's instruction to change the delivery rate.
The system described in EP 1 255 578 B1 includes a measuring device for detecting values which are to be correlated with blood glucose levels, a controlling means which comprises a controller to process the measured values according to a control algorithm and a hormone dosing unit to administer a hormone dose. Additionally, the degree of physical activity of the diabetic is taken into consideration by a pilot control device having an activity measuring unit for the sensory detection of the degree of physical activity of the patient. With regard to the differentiated detection of resting states of the patient such as lying, sitting, standing, the pilot control device has a position sensor and in particular a mercury switch or spirit level. In order to detect states of movement the pilot control device has a movement sensor, such as a pedometer. For indirect detection the pilot control device can further include sensors for detecting body parameters of the patient such as heart rate, body temperature or skin conductivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,601,005 B2 discloses a portable device that accesses a food database over the internet. The portable device detects its location using GPS coordinates to detect its location. Based on the detected location, the portable device queries the food database, and the food database returns a list of menu items for that particular location. For example, if the first food source location is a fast food restaurant, the processor via the food database refines the list of available food items based on that location. If the portable device is located at the second food source location, then the menu of items would be based on the items available at that location. Manual entry of contextual data/health event (illness, sport. etc.) to automatically recommend bolus adjustment/correction (after use confirmation) does already exist (e.g., EP 2 627 251 B1).